Wikimarks/Starter
The following is a complete starter configuration for Wikimarks. It includes many useful tools and links to get you started, and you can easily add, change, and remove links as you see fit. It's also a great way to learn how different kinds of links work. Note: The "Pages by Namespace" menu is quite long. Adding the following CSS to your global.css page will help greatly in using that particular menu. /* Make long namespace list in Wikimarks smaller */ #wikimarks .subnav-3 li ul li ahref*="/wiki/Special:AllPages?namespace=" { font-size: xx-small; line-height: 1 } Here is the Wikimarks starter set. Copy this code into to get started! // * ** ** ** ** Global Code *** My global.js *** My global.css ** Code on this wiki *** *** *** *** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** * ** *** Main *** Talk *** User *** User Talk *** Project *** Project Talk *** File *** File Talk *** MediaWiki *** MediaWiki Talk *** Template *** Template Talk *** Help *** Help Talk *** Category *** Category Talk *** Forum *** Forum Talk *** 400 *** 401 *** User blog *** User blog comments *** Blog *** Blog Talk *** Related Videos *** Message Wall *** Thread *** Message Wall Greeting *** Board *** Board Thread *** Board Topic ** ** Community *** *** *** ** *** Hide My Edits *** Main: *** Talk: *** User: *** User_talk: *** File: *** MediaWiki: *** Template: *** Board Thread: *** Users Only *** Anons Only *** Bots Only ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Blogs *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** Full Category Tree ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** MediaWiki *** View Top Navigation *** *** Common.css *** Common.js *** Wikia.css *** Wikia.js *** Custom Wiki Messages ** About *** *** *** * This Page ** History ** Talk ** What links here ** ** *** Follow *** Unfollow ** Using {$skin} Skin *** Use Oasis Skin *** Use Mobile Skin *** Reveal MW Messages ** Purge from Caches * ** ** Edit Top Navigation ** *** Community Corner ** *** *** ** ** ** * Favorites ** Random Wiki *** Trending Wikis *** Explore *** Start a wiki ** Design Tools *** Pixlr Editor *** Image Resizer *** Image Optimizer *** Favicon Maker ** Reference *** CSS Gradients *** Tables *** Magic Words *** Syntax Highlighting *** Web Color Chart *** HTML Color Names *** Color Hex *** Yatalu Translations *** Localization ** Community Central *** Technical Updates *** My Page *** Sandbox *** Notes *** Subpages *** Wikia.css *** Common.js ** Templates *** My Page *** Sandbox *** Notes *** Subpages *** Wikia.css *** Common.js ** Dev *** My Page *** Sandbox *** Notes *** Subpages *** Wikia.css *** Common.js Category:Demo pages